


Is this why you stopped wearing it?

by Jyoux3



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyoux3/pseuds/Jyoux3
Summary: I got inspired by the latest pictures of Sehun and Kai wearing chokers ( / \) So aka Kai has choker kink, they practice and stuff gets…dirty.Originally this was supposed to be only one chapter.....buuuut I'm a sucker for sekai...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Made a literate fb rp group! Check it out http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1556267

“You have so many of them!” Baekhyun whined out as he rummaged through the small box filled with various accessories, long forgotten by Sehun. “Why aren’t you wearing them anymore?” he asks as he pulls out a black choker with silver exo logo hanging from it, pressing it to his neck and walking to the mirror.   
“It doesn’t match me.” the puppy pouted before throwing a look at Sehun who was currently looking at something on his phone.   
“Are you even listening to me?” A slow hum left the brunette's lips as he finally sat up. What was he talking about again, chokers? Necklaces?   
“What did you say?” Sehun ends up asking as Baekhyun lets out an annoyed huff, walking over to the bed and suddenly putting the choker around the males neck, buttoning it on the backside. Sehun felt shivers running down his back as the leather material pressed against his neck, immediately reminding of what happened last time.   
“It matches you so well! Wear it more!” he said again as maknae already tried to take it off, just to get disturbed by a knock on the rooms door.   
“Jongin's waiting in the practice room already.” Yixing spoke before heading off to the shower. Right… They were supposed to practice as a two today, something that Sehun forgot. What was the song that he wanted to run though today? Most likely O[ne and only](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DSm1ZgNUapbI&t=Nzc2NTkzM2QzOGUwZGUyYWEwMzE2ZTMxOGZlZjFhNWU1ZmY1YWE2OCxoaFI5MnVkZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AkMeSGId9ofynv4y9IYXU6w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fexo-fanfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155277061080%2Fis-this-why-you-stopped-wearing-it&m=1). They did have a performance of it in just a few days.

After slipping on comfortable clothes, he headed down to the studio, opening the door into the room where the music was playing already, one of Jongin's upcoming solos - [artificial love](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DbVc7F7Bx3ZI&t=YWFmODY4ZDBiYjkwZWRlZjYzNWQ3ZjFlNzhlZGRhOGQ5YWVjNTBkOCxoaFI5MnVkZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AkMeSGId9ofynv4y9IYXU6w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fexo-fanfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155277061080%2Fis-this-why-you-stopped-wearing-it&m=1). The brunette made his way to the couch and sat there till the other finished.  
His eyes trailed on Kai's body. It always was like this, he would come to the studio in the middle of a dance and wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes off the other. The perfectly executed moves, sweat dripping down his neck, chest rapidly rising and that perfectly shape-...  
“Sehun?” The male snapped out of it as his name was called, feeling himself swallow hard before turning his eyes up at already standing Jongin, who seemed to smirk for a second.   
“Come on.” the grey haired male added as Sehun got up, joining the other in front of the mirror. He stretched himself a few times, lazily, feeling the others eyes stuck on him. Did he forget to wear something? Or-… No. His hand moved up to his neck, feeling the leather still there. So he forgot to take it off.   
“Did you pretty up just for me?” He heard the familiar deepened voice coming from the other side of the room, a lot deeper than usual. .   
“Lets just do the choreography.” Sehun muttered as he heard Jongin let out a chuckle and walk to set the music.  
The practice seemed to go fine, they did the choreo a few times, along with few other in work dances that they were planning, though he always felt the others eyes almost burning him alive. 

About an hour in, they decided to take a break. God… Sehun just wished this practice to end.   
“Maybe we should end it here today?” as if reading his thoughts, Kai spoke, to which Sehun replied a bit too enthusiastically.   
“Yes!” he said almost immediately to which it seemed Kai just smirked. The brunette sipped from the water bottle before hearing a sound that sent shivers down his spine, cold sweat immediately breaking through.   
 _Click_.  
The sound of the practice rooms door being locked.   
“Come here.” he heard the commanding voice from behind him. With a hard swallow he placed the bottle away. It was better to just follow what Kai said, or else this will end up worse.   
With somewhat wobbly legs he walked over to the other man, stopping just a few steps away. His eyes watched how Kai reached out, slipping a finger under the others choker and giving a harsh tug, almost making Sehun stumble into him. The fiery look in Jongin's eyes immediately gave out his plans for the day.   
“So obedient.. Like a good pet.” Kai commented with low aroused voice, making the maknae frown, about to shoot a sassy answer which was instantly swallowed up by hungry lips pressed against his. Teeth roughly biting into his bottom lip, and he was sure that the taste of metal was not coming from Kai.  
Of course, at first he tried to play it hard and keep his mouth closed, though the grey haired male already knew all his weak spots. One hand slipped under his shirt, running along brunettes side and up to his chest. Soft whine escaped his lips, unwillingly parting lips. Kai wasted no time and immediately shoved his tongue inside the others mouth and the battle for dominance between the two began. Though as expected, within a few seconds of just kisses Sehun was already dazed and more or less like a rag doll in Jongin's arms who just curled a shit eating grin on his lips, pulling away just to look at how messy and flushed the younger one looked.  
God how he pissed Sehun off...  
Him and his damn hands, sexy looks and shitty grins. No matter how much Sehun denied that he liked this, the bulge pressing against his pants couldn’t, and Jongin seemed to notice that easily.   
Kai drifted his eyes shortly to the clock. 15 minutes before others would get down here.   
“Suck me off. Unless you want to take it dry~” The male commanded with a teasing voice as Sehun cursed under his breath, still dazed just from the kisses. Without much hesitation he knelt down while Kai pushed his pants along with boxers down to his thighs.   
“Hurry up.” he added before Sehun leaned forward, his lips slowly wrapping around the tip, tongue swirling around it a few times before starting to bob his head, hearing few shaky breaths leaving the others lips. His tongue trailed against the popping vein of his cock, making Kai shiver. Soon his hands found their way into Sehun's hair, gripping it quite roughly and giving a few forceful pulls which made the younger one cough, few tears sliding down his cheek before getting used to the mass in his throat.  
Just a few more bobs before Kai pulled the others head off, string of saliva still connecting his lips and the males length.   
“Undress and go to the couch.” the low voice ordered as Sehun just followed, his hands moving down and pulling his pants along with boxers off, walking over to the couch and positioning himself. His own dick already hard and leaking,  
“ Hurry up.” Sehun muttered out to which Kai let out a giggle.   
“Someones impatient... And I thought you didn't like it?” he mumbled before sticking wet fingers ony by one into the others hole, making the younger whine out, biting onto his lower lip as the two fingers scissored him. Since Kai knew his body so well, the practiced fingers began sliding over the bundle of nerves, making Sehun almost cry out.  
“Kai just fuck me already.” he mumbled with annoyance, feeling the two fingers slide out just to get replaced with something a lot bigger. He knew it would hurt, but he didn’t expect Kai to push it in all at once. Few tears ran down his cheeks followed by a loud gasp. The younger dug his fingers into one of the pillows on the couch, knuckles turning white.   
“Fuck you…” Sehun muttered to which Kai laughed.   
“I’m pretty sure that’s not what's happening right now.” He stayed still for a few seconds before rocking his hips in a quick steady rhythm. Sehun cried out a few times, ragged breaths leaving his lips before they turned into moans, growing louder and filling the whole studio. Thank god that it was sound proof...  
“Mmmh~ Sehun~” Jongin murmured against his ear, when did he even lean over?   
“You’re just as tight as I remember. You don’t let anyone else to mess you up like this, right?” he spoke in a soft, almost loving voice, receiving just a grunt from Sehun which turned into a gasp once he felt a harsh slap against his ass.   
“Wrong answer.” the male added in a deeper voice, gripping the others hips tighter, surely leaving a bruise. Each thrust began hitting his prostate and Sehun's head felt completely dazed, his body not listening to him completely. His stomach clenching up as more and more moans left his lips, mixing with Jongin's. The older's hand slowly creeped down to Sehun's stomach, starting to pump his cock which made his arms completely give up, falling face first onto the pillow. Few more rough thrusts and his body trembled with pleasure, coming all over his shirt and the leather couch. Jongin gripped the others hips painfully, giving a few more harsh thrusts before coming himself, filling the others insides. Sehun let out another moan, turning his head to the side. His mouth was open and eyes glazed with lust. Kai stayed still for a few moments, catching his breath.   
“That was great.” he finally mumbled, leaning over and placing a kiss onto Sehun's neck before pulling out. Watching the white trail slowly run down the younger's thigh.   
“For one of us.” Maknae finally spoke out after finding words.   
“Oh don’t be like that, you moaned like a whore.” Jongin rolled his eyes before helping the other dress up and letting him sit to recover, while fixing up the surroundings and himself. Sehun was still flushed with messy hair, Kai just threw him a dirty look before unlocking the door.   
“We need to do this again.” he mumbled before leaning over to Sehun and giving him one soft kiss on the lips, his hand shortly wiping over the light crimson just below Sehuns bottom lip, it seems like he bit it too hard.   
That’s when the doors opened, Baekhyun coming in along with Suho, chatting something about the upcoming schedule, none of them really noticing anything weird. Kai's eyes trailed onto the choker one last time before he slightly pulled on it. Sehun just stared into the other's eyes with obviously exhausted look.   
“Is this why you stopped wearing it?” Jongin spoke out with a smirk creeping on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

It happened quite a few times. At first, Sehun didn’t mind it, it was just some relief that the two had after a hard day without worrying that the other members would find out. It was a good way to relieve stress, but after a while...Sehun was honestly getting tired of it. Kai was still dating Krystal, and obviously cheating on her with him. As much as he liked these little fun activities the two had, the male started to want something more. Was that to be-.. love? affection? Something like that... He hated the whole  _‘Imma fuck you and leave you’_  thing, but it was hard to resist Jongin.   
This...was quite the shitty year for him. And most likely the next will be worse if he doesn’t clear this up.

“Who’s cleaning today? Me and Baekhyun did it last time.” Chanyeol spoke as he got off the couch, stretching his giant body. It was late in the night of their rare free day, so they had decided to do a movie night. The floor was messed up with pizza and various drinks boxes, they were never too clean while eating.  
“Yeah we rather not have you two do it again. The place was even dirtier afterwards.” Kyungsoo mumbled as a mischievous grin popped on the other two faces.   
“I can do it. You guys can go sleep.” Sehun finally spoke as other's seemed to be grateful.   
Chen poked Lay's side to wake him up from the usual slouched position in front of the couch. The male blinked a few times sleepily.   
“Do you need some help?” Jongin suddenly asked while getting up from the chair. Sehun immediately understood his hint and just shook his head. “Oh but I insist.” Kai added and began picking up the few boxes and plates, bringing them over to the kitchen while other members had left to their rooms after wishing a good night.  
An awkward silence lingered in the room as the two cleaned up, Sehun picking up the few remaining bottles on the ground before heading over to the kitchen where Kai was already finished too. He dropped the two bottles away before releasing a soft sigh, feeling sleepy already while stretching his arms. The male closed his eyes just to give it a short rest, while so, two arms wrapped around him from behind. Jongin's lips pressing a soft peck to the others pale neck. Shivers ran down his spine as he kept his eyes closed, body involuntarily leaning slightly against Kai's.   
Another peck. Another. And honestly Sehun's mind was turning dazed already, before he felt the older's hands slowly sliding under his shirt.   
“No.” Sehun suddenly snapped, opening his eyes while his hands moved down, untangling Kai's from his waist and stepping away, turning around with a frown etched on the face. Jongin seemed to look at him with a confused expressiom which only annoyed the maknae even more. He was close to bursting, and just as he saw Kai's mouth opening to speak, he just gestured with his finger.   
“Oh no, you let me speak!” the younger burst. “I’m tired of being your play toy! Every single time we do something, you just leave the next minute after. I’m done with it! I want something more serious than just playing around. You are dating Krystal anyways, why not go and do that with her? Am I some sort of dumpster to you?!” his face flushed with anger, even his own words surprised him. Kai on the other hand was standing speechless, lips parted just a bit in shock for a few seconds before he actually blinked, processing what was said.   
“Do-..” he paused a bit, seeming to think. Sehun just gave an irritated sigh and turned around, ready to leave before feeling his wrist being grabbed tightly.   
“Let's talk.” Kai said with that cold commanding voice and Sehun couldn’t do anything but just give a nod and turn back to face him. Jongin's eyes were staring right at his, as if piercing him.   
“Do you really think I see you as just a toy?” by the silence that he received, it seemed like that. Kai's face seemed to soften, almost as if it turned sad. Why were his eyes glistening?   
"Damn...” he cursed, his eyes shifting away. “Sehun... I’m so sorry you thought like that. Really it wasn’t my intention to make you feel like that.” while speaking he placed his hand onto youngers shoulder, which Sehun immediately slapped away. Though the pained reaction to that on Jongins face made it enough to see that his apology was sincere. Sehun closed his eyes, letting out a slow sigh while thinking. It took a few seconds before he parted them again.   
“I don’t want you near me if your intentions are only to have sex and nothing more.” He tried to make his voice as steady as possible, but something inside his chest seemed to block it. The younger waited for any answer, but after not getting one, he just released a slight disgusted chuckle.   
“Goodnight Jongin.” he spoke coldly before leaving the kitchen in a quick pace and up into his room, luckily Suho wasn’t in the dorm today, he was alone. Sure that meant a sleepless night, but at least the mom-.. I mean leader wouldn’t bother him with questions.   
The male removed his clothing, trying his best to hold down the tears that wanted to escape. Why did that hurt so much? It wasn’t like he started loving Jongin or expected him to actually want to get in a relationship... did he?

Sliding under the covers after turning the lights off, he tried for what seemed hours to fall asleep, but the thoughts of Kai kept on popping into his head, eventually tears began streaming down his face. Sehun grunted in frustration, burying his face into the pillow and ended up crying himself to sleep.  
It seemed like he slept for about an hour before feeling the bed shift beside him. His eyes only parted slightly when he felt heat pressing up against his back. Did Suho come in late? But he doesn’t usually just hug him for no reason, besides, the body was way too muscular to actually be Suho. He rose his head just a bit, twisting it with a sleepy expression just to see Jongin staring right at him.   
“Sorry for waking you up.” he whispered while Sehun turned his face away again, closing his eyes and ready to sleep.   
“Get out.” he mumbled, but only felt Kai press up closer to him, feeling the slight shake of his body. After a bit it started to get annoying. The younger sat up quickly, turning on the light with an annoyed expression.   
“Whats up with you?! I told you to get ou-..” he cut his own words off once Kai sat up, tears streaming down from his already red and puffy eyes, as if he cried for a while. He made no eye contact.   
“..Jongin?” Sehuns face along with his voice suddenly softened, his hand reaching out to the other's face, slightly caressing over his cheek. Kai closed his eyes, letting out a slight puff of air.   
“I broke up with Krystal two months ago.” his voice was shaky and quiet, but Sehun heard him clearly. He swallowed down the ball forming in his throat.  
“Why?” He asked, well, probably because of the whole cheating thing or because he just wanted to be a playboy and fuck around whoever he sees and-..  
”I told her that I loved someone else for a while now and that I can’t keep on hurting her.” It felt as if Sehuns heart sunk. The male pulled his hand away almost as if it got shocked.   
“Oh... Congratulations.” he mumbled with somewhat cold and disappointed voice. Kai finally looked up, giving him a questionable look.   
“Congratulations?” he asked as Sehun turned his face away.   
“Yeah, grats for finding the love of your life I guess. I don’t know why you’re telling me this, its not like it changes the fact that I want you out of my room.” He spoke a bit too fast for it not to be suspicious. Jongin stayed quiet for a few seconds before releasing an irritated sigh.   
“For fucks sake, do I have to spell it out for you? I left her because I’m in love with you for a while now. I’m not just some sort of playboy alright?” He sounded quite desperate. It took Sehun a few seconds before he just laughed out.   
“Yeah nice try.” he wanted to already lie back down, so he moved a bit away, about to do so before he was stopped once again with steady arm on his shoulder, pulling him back to face the other. Both of Kai's hands moved up, cupping the others face.   
“Look at me Sehun.” he commanded as the younger eventually did so. “Do I often lie to you? Do I at all lie to you?”   
No...He didn’t. The silence was enough for Kai.   
“So give me a try, please? I-... I want to try and make this work.” He didn’t realize the smile that had crept up on his lips. Jongin upon noticing it, felt huge relief and leaned forward, brushing his lips against the youngers for a brief second before pressing a soft kiss. It was gentle and loving, unlike all the previous hungry ones. It felt nice, without even realizing Sehun already had his arms wrapped around the other's neck.   
  
Three months passed and the two became practically inseparable. The other members had acknowledged it too. They were the type of that gross couple you see sitting on the lap or kissing almost everywhere. Well, as long as there were no cameras...  
Today was the New Year's eve, everyone had noticed Sehun's quite emotionless expression throughout the whole event, everyone knew the reason, that was because Kai wasn’t there, or more like wasn’t sitting with them. He knew that he would be there before their performance, but it just honestly gave him a sour mood.   
And as expected, he showed up just before the countdown to the new year. A smile appeared on Sehuns lips, first time that evening as he saw the other immediately walk up beside him.   
As the other groups counted down the last few seconds of the year, Sehun felt Kais arm shortly wrap around him.   
“Happy New Year..” Kai whispered softly into the other's ear which made him smile. He felt the arm being removed but instead the two softly leaned against each other, their heads softly touching. Maybe the year won’t be so bad after all... 

 


	3. Dazed mess

“Come on.” Kai mumbled to Sehun, slightly pulling onto his arm, once the cameras were off, to go backstage. Sehun shot a look at him before following the older male. The other groups along with exo members stayed longer, singing and thanking the audience, exchanging a few words.

“So you ended up wearing it?” Jongin asked as they entered their dressing room. The other shot him a confused look. “The choker.” he added as Sehun released a slight ‘oh’, his hand trailing over the black leather around his neck. It was a gift that he received from Kai a few days ago. Obviously Sehun didn’t like it, or at least pretended not to, knowing what just accessory around his neck could do to Jongin. But yet here he was, wearing it during today's performance and Kai had immediately noticed it.   
“You look very-...” Sehun began speaking while eyeing him. The vest exposing way too much skin and was just distracting, not to mention the white choker around his neck. “.. _exposed_ yourself.” The words just made Jongin smirk.   
“I heard you were quite upset without me today. Chanyeol mentioned that you kept on looking around and not smiling, even held his hand. _Did you miss me that much?_ ” Taking a step closer, he pulled the other into a hug, his arms loosely wrapping around Sehun's waist as the other placed his arms around Kai's neck.   
“What if I did?” Soft chuckle passed Kai's lips as he leaned in, brushing his lips against the other's before placing a small kiss on them. The younger's lips twitched into a smile before he pulled away, walking over and grabbing a bottle of water, taking a small sip before eyeing the other. His clothes were way too distracting and honestly it felt horrible that he couldn’t do much here.  
“And why are you wearing _this_?” Sehun asked after a while, taking a few steps towards Kai, reaching out and grabbing onto the older's choker, tugging it and making the other man pull on a teasing smirk on his face which sent shivers down Sehun's spine, something clicked inside him. “ _You shouldn’t tease me like that..._ ” The younger spoke with suddenly lower voice than usual, his eyes glazed up with something unfamiliar to Kai, who now had parted lips in surprise. A smirk spread across Sehun's face before he took another step closer, his arms roughly pushing the male towards the wall and locking him there. Kai swallowed hard, his eyes wide as he gazed up at the other staring him down.   
“...Sehu-” his confused voice was cut off as two hungry lips pressed up against his, immediately nibbling onto his lower lip and asking for permission. Without any hesitation Jongin parted, feeling Sehun's tongue exploring hungrily, one hand of the younger's came up to the older's silky hair, grabbing a handful of it and pulling Kai closer. A muffled moan left older's lips, his eyes slightly widening but Sehun didn’t give him even a second to breathe. He soon felt other hand tugging onto Kai's vest before a warm hand began sliding all over his chest. Another muffled moan, followed by a whine left Kai's lips, feeling Sehun's fingers pinch one of his nipples while a grin spread onto the younger's lips. _'Oh god...'_ Jongin already felt dazed and tried to move away to get some air, just to get his hair grabbed again and yanked back. Sehun's hand traveled from the others chest onto the hip, teasingly trailing fingers meanwhile against the heated skin. He gripped roughly into the others hip, which would most likely leave a bruise later. Kai felt as if his whole body was set on fire, every touch and bite sent tingles straight to his crotch, and he never really knew that he had a kink for hair pulling.   
Minutes passed and Jongin honestly felt like he was about to pass out. His mind was completely dazed and it felt like his world was just Sehun Sehun Sehun. Though luckily, _well not really_ , they heard the door open. Kai expected for the other to pull away, but instead his lips pressed harshly against the other's before hearing a disgusted grunt followed by a whine from behind them.   
“Could you two like get a room?” Baekhyun asked while flailing his hands to cover up the view. That was when Sehun finally pulled away, his own cheeks flushed, swollen red lips covered in saliva. He licked over them and his lust glazed eyes focused on Kai who breathed heavily. There was saliva all over his lips and even some on the chin, his eyes just barely open and hair a mess. He looked like a _completely_ dazed mess. Sehun shot a satisfied grin before pulling him to the couch and leaving him there for a few minutes as he walked off to change. It took Kai around five minutes just to get his breath back and actually calm the pressure in his pants. 

Once they were all done with changing, they headed to the two cars. Sehun sat at the back of one beside Kai who immediately leaned against him, releasing a soft breath and closing his eyes.   
“I don’t know what that was... but do it more often.” Jongin whispered quietly to Sehun once the car started moving. Sehun looked down with short chuckle passing his lips, moving his arm up and lying it around the male's shoulder, moving his head against the other's. Within just a few minutes the two had fallen asleep. Suho who was sitting in front of them, pulled out his phone, snapping a picture of the disgustingly cute couple, slight smile forming on his own lips before feeling his hand getting pulled and intertwined with Lay's.


	4. Being sick ain't that bad

Happy birthday Kai! (This was written on Kai's birthday and originally posted on that day on asianfanfics xD) 

 

~~\----~~

 

“ _Okay..._ ” Sehun released a breath of relief. “That was the last one. You’ll call the Shinee members, right?” He asked Suho who was a few steps away, making coffee for himself and hot chocolate for the youngster.   
“Yeah, I already texted Minho.” the male spoke as he placed the two black cups down, sitting down beside the maknae and pulling the paper from his hands, just checking through the list. “Yeah, that’s everyone.” He confirmed as Sehun finally stretched his arms up, releasing the tiredness. Since its Jonging's birthday, he decided to throw a party for him, well, more like a gathering of other group's and their friends in this weird expensive looking club. Luhan recommended it to him a few weeks ago, since apparently he's been there before and it had great atmosphere and staff.

Hes been calling everyone the whole morning and if they didn’t pick up he would end up leaving them a message, hoping that they would see it before the evening.  
Aaah... Sehun was feeling so exhausted by now. All the award ceremonies along with the planning took out a lot of energy out of him, not to mention it felt like he was slowly getting sick. He rubbed his finger against the temple a few times, trying to ease up the upcoming headache which earned a frown from the leader just a few centimeters from him.   
“Are you alright? It seems like you’re sick. Maybe you shouldn’t go to the party today?” he asked with concern, to which Sehun just shook his head.   
“Nah, no way I’m missing this. Besides, I already said I’m fine.” he smiled, it was _Kai day_ after all, he had to be fine. Suho looked at him for a few more seconds before just giving a nod and heading off. Sehun took last gaze at the paper before stuffing it into his pocket, grabbing the cup and taking a few sips before feeling lazy arms wrap messily around his neck. A sleepy head pressing onto his shoulder.   
“ _Morning~_ ” husky voice mumbled near his ear which sent shivers down Sehun's spine. A smile curled on his lips as he placed the cup away, getting up and turning around, his arms wrapping around the male's neck instantly to give him a soft kiss on the lips.   
“Happy birthday, Kim Kai.” he whispered near the other's lips to which Jongin just let out a soft chuckle and pecked him once again.   
“You’re planning something huh? I can already see it.” Sehun did a fake offended face.   
“Me? I would _never_ hide something from you~” he grinned before pulling away, earning a chuckle from the other. “Come on, get dressed, we have to leave for the awards in a few minutes.” Kai hummed shortly before agreeing and walking off to the bathroom. Sehun felt the itch in his throat and ended up coughing a few times, which turned quite violent. It took him quite a few seconds to stop and the tears already started swelling in his eyes. “ _Ugh..._ ” he mumbled, trying to ease the pain in his throat before heading up into his room to change clothes. 

During the whole ceremony, the two were quite clingy. Either Sehun would whisper something to Kai, or they would hold hands here and there, always glued to each other's side, not to mention Kai hugging him when he got the chance or just dropping subtle gazes. It seemed like the two were really enjoying themselves. They noticed Suho talking a lot with Minho, especially the stares between the two that were quite suspicious, but none of members said anything. He knew that the two were close, but it seemed like they were getting closer by each minute passing. They knew Lay wasn’t here for the past few months, and it really seemed like the leader was starting to get lonely. 

“Okay, so go here at 9pm, alright?” Sehun said as he sent out a message with the address to Jongin, who was currently changing clothes after the event. Few other members had left already, saying they had some stuff to take care of.   
“I knew you were planning something.” Kai then added to which Sehun just winked.   
“ _You know me._ ” he said while getting up and heading over to him, his arms shortly snaking around the others waist from behind, placing his head on the others shoulder. Kai's lips curled into a heartwarming smile before turning his head and placing a soft peck on the other's hair.   
“I’ll see you then?” he added as Sehun just gave a nod, knowing the other had a few things to do before it.   
Alright, time to get to the party and organize a few things, but honestly... Sehun wasn’t feeling that well. He was dizzy, not to mention the headache, the sore throat and the clogging nose. _Just a few more hours and he could rest._

Drinks - _check_ , food - _check_ , music working, _everything seemed perfect_.  
People were already gathered up, patiently waiting for Kai to come. He did mention that he might be late, since the event took longer than expected, but nobody seemed to mind, they all came here for him anyways.   
Sehun upon not feeling well, would end up running off to the bathroom before going into gross coughing fits and coming back. His eyes were reddened and face paler than usual. He received a few worried glances from the other's, but nobody commented on it, knowing the maknae was stubborn and won’t end up leaving no matter what they say.   
In around ten more minutes, the birthday boy had finally arrived. Everyone congratulated him with loud singing and cheering, along with the confetti and music in the background that started playing as soon as they were done with the greets. Kai had spotted Sehun almost instantly, giving him a warm happy smile as a thanks, but kept his distance for the rest of the evening.  
He knew that they had to keep distance, even when honestly it bothered Sehun so much. All he wanted to do was to go in some quiet place and just cuddle up there, instead of standing here right now with the loud music, bright lights and a cocktail in his hands. Baekhyun was off somewhere with Taehyung, Chanyeol was with Soo, Suho already had his arms wrapped around Minho after a few drinks, Xiumin and Chen were nowhere to be seen, Kai was with Taemin surrounded by few other friends. All that was left for him was to stand here and pretend to not be awkward, even though he honestly felt a bit-...hurt? Kai barely gave any glances to Sehun once the party started, and it has been few hours now.  
Well... at least the other seemed to be having fun, that’s all that matters...right?  
He almost spilled the drink once another coughing fit came, his hand pressed tightly against his mouth, trying his best not to curl up from the painful coughs, few tears already gathered up in the corner of his eyes. One of Red Velvet members moved to him, asking if he was okay to which Sehun just gave a quick nod before placing the glass down and heading off to the bathroom. He dug through his jackets pockets before finding few small candy like pills that he brought earlier to soothe the throat pain, ugh...this was annoying. 

It took him a few minutes to get back, and as it seemed nothing changed. Everyone were having fun with their little circle of friends and nobody payed any attention to him, well... He was feeling sick, the music mixed with lights caused him bigger headache, to the point of feeling nauseous. It seemed like nobody would notice if he left early anyways, well, maybe Johnny, he did talk to him a few times before nct members dragged him away.  
Without a second thought, he placed the drink that he took a few sips of earlier, back down onto the bar before leaving the building. His head seemed to ease up instantly after entering quiet and fresh night's air. He took a few deep breaths before making his way to the cab. 

Not too long after, Sehun had already thrown his clothes off and was wearing a fluffy woolen sweatshirt along with baggy pants, cup of tea in his hands as he tried his best to stay under the covers as much as possible, just to absorb as much warmth as he could. It was around 2 am now, his eyes felt heavy and honestly it felt like he was going to pass out if he didn’t sleep right now. The male placed the half empty cup away onto the counter beside his bed before shoving himself under the thick layers blankets, and yet he still felt cold and shivered. This was going to be a pain. He didn’t get sick often, but once he did, it was never pretty.  
One of his hands grabbed over the cellphone, slightly hoping that maybe someone noticed that he was gone, but to no surprise, nobody did. A slightly hurt huff left his lips before he put the phone on mute and decided to try and sleep. It took him around an hour to actually doze off in betweent he coughing fits.

The male didn’t sleep well, he was tossing around in the sheets and at some point even tangled into one of them. The strands of his hair ended up sticking to his forehead. He would sometimes wake up just to go into coughing and sneezing fits before falling back asleep.   
It seemed forever before his eyes finally opened. They felt so heavy and honestly he just felt like he was dying.   
“Ughh...” a disgusting groan left his lips as the sun was already shining into his room. As expected, just one missed call from Suho and that’s it, nothing from Kai. Well, it seems like he really had fun with Taemin huh? A slight jealousy rose in the bottom of his stomach as he tried to not think about it. Its not like Jongin would actually end up doing something with Taemin, they were just best friends, nothing more...  _right?_  
After lying in the bed and contemplating life for around an hour, he finally pulled himself to the bathroom, which ended up being a lot harder than expected. His body felt heavy, throat and nose clogged, not to mention head pounding. His eyes were even puffy and hair going all over the place.  
Shower helped, somewhat. He tied his hair up into a weird childish ponytail so it wouldn’t stick to his forehead before slowly making his way downstairs. It was completely quiet in the dorm. The guys were either not back yet or just passed out after a night of partying, it was 12pm already. Sehun ended up making himself some tea with ginger and lemon before setting himself on the couch and starting to watch some weird drama. Without really realizing, he ended up slouching over and falling asleep.

After a while he was woken up by something being laid on top of him and two arms wrapping around his body, quickly being pulled onto something warm. A groggy whine left the male's lips as he barely parted his eyes.   
“Hey baby..” soft whisper came from above him as he felt a hand press up to his forehead before starting to caress over his cheek. Sehun just softly leaned into the touch. “You’re completely burning up, no wonder you disappeared early. Suho told me you weren’t feeling well yesterday, why didn’t you tell me anything?” he could hear that Kai was frowning, not to mention concerned voice.   
“Well, it didn’t seem like you cared much about me yesterday, and I didn’t want to ruin your fun with  _Taemin_.” he sounded quite salty. Kai was quiet for a minute or so, which made Sehun immediately regret his words, he opened his eyes and was about to pull away and apologize, but instead the two strong arms just pulled him closer as Kai placed his head onto the others.   
“Is that jealousy I hear?” he could hear the damn smirk on his lips.   
“Shut up...” Sehun replied.  
“Though... I’m sorry if it seemed like that, I was trying to find you after, but Irene told me you left after starting to cough and my phone was dead.” The younger just waved with his hand to make him shut up before starting to cough again and slowly curl up, Kai just stroked his hair softly until it ended up. “Should I call a doctor?” the male added as Sehun shook his head a few times, slowly starting to pull himself away, just to be secured tightly again. The younger released a whine.  
“ _But you’ll get sick~_ ” He spoke with his broke, way too low voice, to which Kai just laughed.   
“Good, then we could be sick together and you won’t be alone in this.” he said before Sehun felt a soft peck on his already burning up forehead, earning a blush.   
“You’re so cheesy...” Maknae mumbled before closing his eyes again, quickly drifting off to sleep, though luckily this one seemed to be a lot calmer, and he actually felt rested once he woke up, mostly because Kai was still there with his arms tightly secured around his body. 

Honestly, Sehun wouldn’t mind being sick more often if he got his own private nurse running around and taking care after him. As much as he hated being sick before, this-... this wasn’t so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on asianfanfics a while ago. Moved to here too recently o/
> 
> Made a literate fb rp group! Check it out http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1556267


End file.
